Obesity and overweight are well recognized public health concerns in the US and the magnitude of excess weight is greater among racial/ethnic minority populations. For Native Hawaiians (NHs) and Pacific Peoples (PPs) 70 to 80% of adults are estimated to be overweight or obese. Obesity-related disparities such as diabetes and heart disease (CVD) are also increasing among NHs and PPs. To address obesity and related disparities, a community-based participatory research (CBPR) partnership was formed entitled, the Partnership for Improving Lifestyle Interventions (PILI) 'Ohana Program (Pili meaning relationship and 'Ohana meaning family). The PILI 'Ohana Program (POP) consists of 5 community organizations and the Department of Native Hawaiian Health (DNHH) at the John A. Burns School of Medicine (JABSOM) of the University of Hawai'i (UH). With a 3-year CBPR planning grant from the National Center on Minority Health and Health Disparities (NCMHD), the POP was successful at establishing this community-academic partnership aimed at obesity-related disparities in Hawai'i and in implementing a pilot intervention to address weight loss maintenance (the PILI 'Ohana Intervention) in NHs and PPs, which serves as preliminary data for this application. Thus, this grant application is a 5-year intervention study for the POP 1) to conduct a more definitive study of weight loss maintenance in NHs and PPs and 2) to identify the aspects of the POP's community-academic partnership that fosters a co-learning and co-equal environment. The specific aims are as follow: 1) To identify the aspects of the PILI 'Ohana (family + community focused) Intervention deemed effective by former participants and community-peer educators of the pilot intervention. 2) To test whether a face-to-face or DVD delivery method of the PILI 'Ohana intervention is effective in improving weight loss maintenance versus a control group in NHs and PPs. 3) To identify the strengths of the PILI 'Ohana Program that supports a co-learning and co-equal environment. Aim 1 will be addressed using a focus group methodology to gather information from participants of the pilot intervention and the community-peer educators of the intervention. Aim 2 will be addressed via a 3-arm (2 intervention arms and a control group) randomized control trial (RCT). Aim 3 will be addressed using an ethnographic approach featuring observational techniques. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]